Our Bond is Stronger Than the Blood We Shed
by FrozenSWLoKfan01
Summary: Join in the adventures of Major Ruby Rose, Captain Weiss Schnee, Petty Officer First Class Blake Belladonna, and Specialist Yang Xiao Long as their bonds are tested by the trials on and off the battlefield of war. RWBY Military AU! Monocrome! RubyxSun! YangxNeo!
1. Prologue

**Hey guy's. I know it's been awhile since I've posted anything but I promise this is a story that I'll update as long as I don't get writers block on it. Thankfully I know enough basic military information to make this work out and maybe even make a sequel or prequel with it. I've been really busy with school lately and haven't had much inspiration until I read a Monochrome One-Shot called Fighting for Us by Texan Red Rose. It's a very good piece that will play with your feelings a little bit but it is a very well written story that I highly recommend you all read. Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

It was a warm, sunny day in June. People were filing out of Vale High School into the warm spring air, many graduates unzipping their robes to cool off and not overheat in the sun. "Alright!" a young blonde woman cried out. "All new graduated adults from Vale have arrived!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms up into the air. Her friends around her laughed.

"Yang, it's even surprising that you even got to walk across the stage today," a black haired, amber eyed girl said with a smile. Yang glared at her.

"Come on Blake, we all know you wouldn't have made it without Weiss here," she says, gesturing to the white haired young woman at Blake's side. Weiss glared at her.

"Yeah well, you're lucky Ruby was willing to help you get your grades up and figure out how to get your detentions made up," she says, pointing to Ruby who shrugs.

"It was either that, or be stuck with my sister for another year," the brunette said flatly. Yang put an arm around Ruby.

"Well, get used to me not being around. I ship out to basic next weekend," she said. Ruby frowned and sighed.

"Yeah... You leave for Missouri on the 20th... You miss the entire summer, plus you'll be overseas on tour for my graduation..." she sighs. Yang frowned.

"Hey, don't worry Rubes. I'll try to get some leave. You'll see me again," she said. Ruby smiled softly.

"I'm going to tell you something that I haven't even told mom and dad," she said. All three girls turned to her. "You remember how I applied for West point Academy?" she asked them. Something clicked in all of them and Weiss stepped forward, putting a hand on her best friends shoulder.

"Ruby Amethyst Rose, please tell me that I'm not going to be the only officer in four year," she said. Ruby smiled wide.

"I got accepted into their early admittance program! I'm going to West point in the fall," she said happily. Yang blinked.

"But... You're not even done with High School..." she muttered. Blake rolled her eyes and flicked her friend on the forehead.

"She's going to graduate in July Blondie, she's going to take summer classes to get her degree," she said. Yang grumbled and rubbed where the other girl flicked her in the head.

"Yeah well, what are you going to do Miss Squadron Commander? You haven't even given us any clue on where you're going after this," she said, glaring at her. Blake glared back at her while Weiss looked down with a frown that didn't go unnoticed by Ruby.

"Weiss? Blake? What's wrong?" she asked the couple. Weiss shook her head and Blake sighed.

"I enlisted in the Navy last weekend, I leave for Chicago tomorrow morning," she said. Yang and Ruby looked at her in shock.

"You mean, you won't even be here for Weiss leaving? Or your four year anniversary?" the blonde sister asked. Weiss sighed.

"We both talked about it over the week and decided that having a long distance relationship as well as both eventually putting our lives in danger isn't a good one," the white haired woman said. Yang and Ruby looked at the two sadly.

"You guys broke up?" Ruby asked. Blake nodded.

"But," the raven haired girl said. The other three looked at her. "No matter how far apart we are, or what happens to us, we won't forget each other," she said. The other three smiled and nodded before laughing as Yangs stomach growled.

"Come on guys," Weiss said. "I'll buy us lunch," she said. Yang cheered and Ruby and Blake thanked her as they all walked to their vehicles.

* * *

 **And here's the whole introduction chapter. Some basic info on this story is Ruby and Weiss become officers in the Army and Air Force respectively, Yang becomes an Ordinance Specialist in the Army and Blake becomes a Navy Corpsman or Hospital Corpsman which is the Navy/Marine Corps Medic. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to leave a review or PM me and I will do my best to answer. Until the next chapter which should be up within the next week!**

 **~FrozenSWLoKfan01**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm back! and with an update! I'm working on chapter 2 as you guy's read this so hopefully it'll be up before my trip to Canada on Friday. Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 **6 YEARS LATER**

Sand. Nothing but sand in every direction Captain Weiss Schnee could see as she stood on the flight line of Joint Base Beacon in the country of Iraq. An Army Major walked up to her. "Enjoying the view Captain?" the brunette asked her. Weiss rolled her eyes and looked to the Major.

"Nice to know you still have a sense of humor Ruby," she smiled. Major Ruby Rose smiled back at her best friend.

"It's good to see you Weiss, though I wish circumstances were better," the young woman said. Weiss nodded in agreement as she looked around at the destroyed buildings and terrain around the base. "Our night watch didn't stand a chance. The enemy snuck in, taking them out with snipers and planted the bombs at specific places that they knew would cripple us..." the young officer said, clenching her fists. Weiss put a hand on her shoulder.

"There's nothing you could've done Ruby, I'm just glad you're okay," she said. Ruby sighed and looked down as her radio went off before cursing. "What's wrong?" Weiss asked her.

"Emergency at the medical tent, need to get there ASAP," the Major said, starting off at a hurried pace towards the make-shift hospital. Weiss followed after her, pausing slightly as she heard the pained screams of the injured. She couldn't prepare herself for the sight she'd walk in on. All around there were victims of the bombings laying on cots. They were bloodied and wounded and groaning in pain. She watched as Ruby made her way towards a curtain near the back of the tent where the loudest of the screams and yelling was and caught a glimpse of three other people trying desperately to save a young man.

"Johnson, stay with us Marine!" Ruby called out to the young man who was crying out in agony. "Jensen!" the young woman dressed in ABU's that were bloody and dirty looked at her. "Have Belladonna keep pressure on that wound and get -" she was cut off by the Petty Officer standing next to her.

"Major, I can't move right now. If I do this piece of shrapnel is going to shift right into his Aorta," she said. Ruby swore under her breath before taking a deep breath.

"Alright, just keep pressure on those wounds, Anderson," she said. The young man managing the different supplies they were using looked at her.

"Yes ma'am?" he answered.

"I need you down here with gauze and antiseptic, there are burns down here that need to be treated," Ruby ordered him. The young man nodded and gathered the needed supplies as he was ordered to do. Weiss watched the four as they worked in vain to help the young man.

"Fuck!" the Petty Officer cried out. Ruby and the others looked at her as she felt the mans neck where the pulse is located. "Fuck, Johnson! Stay with us!" she yelled. The other three frantically tried to stabilize the Marine but were unsuccessful. Jensen and Anderson looked at the young man in shock as Ruby sighed.

"Time of death..." she looked at her watch. "17:25* 4 October, 2005..." she muttered. Anderson nodded and wrote down the information as the Petty Officer covered the soldier with a sheet and muttered something. She keeled down and took a few breaths before standing back up and grabbing a clipboard and started walking around the tent, tending to the other injured soldiers. Ruby sighed. "Petty Officer, take an hour and clean up," she said.

"No thank you Major, I can do my job until I'm relieved of duty," the young woman said. Ruby sighed and looked at her.

"Blake," Ruby said making both the woman and Weiss freeze. "It wasn't a suggestion," the Major added. Blake sighed and turned back to Ruby before walking over to her and handing her the board.

"One hour," she said. "I'll be back in one hour," she told her, a slight edge to her voice. Ruby nodded and Blake turned around and looked straight at Weiss. Weiss gasped softly as she saw the look in Blake's eyes before the young woman walked past her. She heard Ruby sigh.

"She always gets like this when we lose someone," the brunette muttered. Weiss looked at her. "The day I got here she'd spent three hours trying to save a Master Chief Petty Officer, the man died with her hands trying to clamp an artery shut so he wouldn't bleed out but she never saw the head wound in the back of his head," she explained. Weiss turned her attention back to the flaps of the tent where Blake had exited.

"No matter what she did she wouldn't have been able to save him," she said softly. Ruby nodded.

"The man was brain dead before she even started working on him," Ruby said."She hasn't forgiven herself about any of the soldiers that have died in her care," she added sadly. Weiss sighed.

"I'll go talk to her," she said.

"Not sure she'll open up to you Weiss, she doesn't really open up about things anymore," Ruby told her, writing something on her clipboard. Weiss scoffed and started walking out of the tent.

"Ruby, when has Blake ever opened up about things," she said over her shoulder as she left. Ruby chuckled softly.

"Only when you talk to her Weiss," she said softly, doing her rounds.

* * *

Weiss walked towards the make-shift barracks in the direction she was told Blake had walked. As she neared the tent she was told the corpsman was i she heard the sounds of things being thrown around. She sighed and looked into the tent and saw Blake throwing stuff around. "There isn't anything you could've done Petty Officer," she said, making Blake stop and glance at her.

"There's always something I could've done Captain," she said, looking around for something. Weiss noticed Blake wincing every time she grabbed something with her right hand.

"Sit down and let me take a look at your hand," she said. Blake shook her head.

"I'm fine, I can do this myself," she said flatly. Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Sit down Petty Officer First Class Belladonna," she ordered. Blake growled slightly and sat down on her cot. Weiss gently took her hand and looked at it. She noticed it shaking and gently checked the fingers on her hand, making Blake wince as the Captain touched the ring and pinky fingers. "You dislocated your pinky and ring finger, possibly fractured one of them," she said. Blake groaned.

"Damn it," she said. Weiss looked at her and frowned at the look in her eyes. "I was working on a Marine when a bomb went off near us... We were thrown back and a flying piece of cement hit my hand, the Marine wasn't so lucky," she explained, tears coming to her eyes. Weiss pulled Blake into a hug, rubbing her back. "That's why Johnson died! Because my stupid fucking hand couldn't hold that stupid piece of metal!" she growled. Weiss pulled back, putting her hands on the other woman's shoulders.

"Blake, you couldn't help him. I could tell when I walked into that tent that young man wasn't going to make it," she told her. "You did everything you could for both of them," she said firmly. "Nothing you did contributed to their deaths, you're doing everything you can but you can't do much if you're injured yourself," she added, voice softening. "I know you're not the Blake Belladonna I knew a few years ago, but you can't keep going like this. You'll burn yourself out and you won't be able to help anyone," she told her, gently brushing some bangs away from Blake's eyes. Blake let out a small sigh.

"You always seem to know exactly what to say Weiss," she said softly, looking down at her hands. "Do you think you could help me?" she asked her. The white haired captain smiled softly.

"I think I know a thing or two about relocating joints," she said, making Blake shake her head with a smile.

"You dislocate your knee once and can never run away from it," she said, reaching over and grabbing a small medical bag and pulled out a few things. "Do you know how to put a splint on a person?" Weiss nodded and took the supplies from her before gently grasping the woman's hand.

"Deep breath," she said. Blake nodded and took a deep breath and let out a little yelp as the captain popped the joints back into place before starting to put the splits on the two purplish digits. "There, hopefully in a few days you'll be able to go back fixing others up,' she said, making Blake smile. Weiss smiled back. "Now, go get cleaned up and I'll go get us a good meal," Weiss told her. Blake shook her head.

"You don't have to do that Weiss, I can go eat before I shower," the Petty Officer said. The captain huffed in irritation.

"Blake Belladonna," she said. "No **not** make me pull rank on you," Weiss growled. Blake put her hands up in surrender.

"Alright, alright," she said. "I'll go shower," she told her as she got up. She stopped for a moment, looking at the cot at the other side of the tent. Weiss watched her closely.

"Blake?" she asked. Blake shook her head and looked bakc at her with a forced smile.

"I'll be back in a few minutes alright?" she said. Weiss nodded and watched as Blake gathered her clothing and left the tent. She sighed and looked around the messy tent before standing up.

"Time to go talk to Ruby and get some food for Blake," she said to herself as she started walking out of the tent.

* * *

Blake walked back to her tent in sweatpants and a T-shirt, thinking to herself. Seh glanced up as she entered her tent, freezing and looking at the cleaned state of her living quarters. she thought to herself before snapping out of it when she heard a giggle. She looked at the second cot in the tent and saw Weiss sitting there. "Um...?" she muttered. "Wasn't my stuff all over the place when I left?" she asked. Weiss smiled.

"It was, but I had to make room," she said. Blake looked at her conflused.

"Why?" she asked. Weiss smiled.

"I talked with both Ruby and Lieutenant Colonel Goodwitch about where I would be staying while I'm stationed here," she explained. Blake nodded.

"You'll be staying near the other officers on base... Right...?" she asked, confused. Weiss chuckled.

"I would be but... The bombs kinda destroyed the extra tents," seh said. Blake blinked. "So I talked to Ruby and Lieutenant Colonel Goodwitch and after a lengthy conversation they both said that I could stay here while they got things put back together," she told the black haired woman. Blake stiffened slightly, glancing at the other bed and making Weiss frown soflty. "What's wrong?" she asked. Blake shook her head, hiding any thoughts behind a smile.

"It's nothing, let's just eat and get some sleep," she said, walking towards her own cot. Weiss sighed and made a mental note to talk to Ruby about it in the morning.

* * *

 **Yay! Another chapter in less than a week! If you can't tell I know waaaayyy too much about the military, though that comes from growing up in a family with military history. Anyway, please review and ask questions! I love the feedback and answering questions, I hope you all have enjoyed the chapter and story so far! You have no idea how hard it was to not type out occifer when I was typing out officer but that's a joke for you guys to find out about sometime later as I may write a sequel or a prequel about this story, maybe even both with how many people follow/favorite this story or my profile.**

 ***17:23 = 5:23 PM, military uses the 24 hour clock so anything past noon goes 1300, 1400, all the way to 2300 and goes back to 0000 at midnight, starting over for the new day.**

 **~FrozenSWLoKfan01**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I know it's been awhile but I got really busy last year due to theater and everything else but I'm back with another chapter for this story! Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 _Chapter 2_

Weiss woke up before the sun. She looked around confused as she knew something had woken her up this early. she stopped rubbing her eyes when she heard the noise again. She listened for a moment before she realized that it was coming from the cot next to her. she looked over to see Blake tossing and turning in her sleep, whimpers escaping her lips. Weiss got up and shook her shoulder. "Blake," she whispered. "Blake wake up," she said, still shaking the Petty Officers shoulder. Blake's eyes snapped open and she looked at Weiss, fear in her eyes. Weiss quickly pulled the woman closes to her as she started to cry. "Shhh... I'ts okay, you're okay," she told her. Blake cried a bit before calming down.

"Sorry you had to see that Weiss," she said, wiping her eyes. "I'm also sorry that I woke you up," she apologized. Weiss shook her head.

"It's fine Blake, I'm used to getting up early," the white haired woman said. She looked at the tired look on Blake's face and frowned. "You should go back to sleep, you look tired still," she told her. Blake shook her head.

"I'm... Fine..." she said, passing out. Weiss smiled softly and set Blake back down on her cot. She put her boots on before heading outside. She looked around and noticed that very few people were up. She decided to take a quick walk around the base before going to the mess hall for breakfast, once she got there she saw Ruby sitting there with two other people. She walked over after getting her food. "Mind if I sit?" she asked. Ruby looked up at her and smiled.

"Of course you can sit here Weiss," she said. One of the people at the table snickered.

"Wow, didn't believe you when you said the Ice Queen was really here Rubes," they said. Weiss sighed.

"Hello to you too Yang," she said, giving a glance to the blonde woman at the table. Yang smiled and stuck her tongue out at Weiss which made Ruby laugh.

"Will you two ever grow up?" she asked them. The man sitting beside her laughed.

"Come on Major, from what you told me Yang has never been an adult an she just aggravates Captain Schnee," he said. Yang glared at him.

"Shut it Wukong, no one asked you to talk," she said. Weiss watched the two start to bicker as Ruby sighed and rubbed her temples.

"And there goes the peaceful breakfast I had planned," the Major said. Weiss looked at her, ignoring the two blondes.

"They're always like this?" she asked. Ruby sighed, grabbing sugar to put in her coffee.

"Most of the time," she answered. Weiss watched as a mini wrestling match broke out between the two. "Their problems started a year before I got here, Sun was picking on the Army and Yang defended by poking fun at the Marines. they would playfully argue until I got involved," Ruby explained. The white haired Captain looked at her confused.

"What do you mean until you got involved?" she asked. Ruby smiled.

"My first leave time I got was also on Sun's leave days. I didn't know my way around town so he showed me where to go, one thing led to another and we started dating. We kept it a secret from Yang but when she found out she got more... Agitated every time she talked to Sun," the brunette explained. Weiss sighed.

"Ruby Rose," she said. "Why on Earth would you hide a relationship from your brute of a sister?" she asked. Ruby tried to answer but couldn't come up with a reason. "You should know that anything like that she'd get upset about," Weiss added. Ruby sighed and pouted.

"Yeah you're right," she said, drinking the coffee. "Gah... Don't know why I drink this stuff," she mumbled. By this time Yang had won her match with Sun who slumped in his seat next to Ruby.

"Because it's the only way t wake up nicely around here?" the blonde woman offered. Ruby and Sun both agreed before the Lance Corporal looked around.

"Hey... where's the Doc? She's usually up by now," sun asked. Ruby sighed.

"Belladonna's not going to be working for a few days. She injured her hand in the bombings," she told him. Weiss knew she was holding back information.

"Ruby what is it?" she asked. The Major sighed and looked between the three.

"As the officer in charge of medical support, it's my job to evaluate each of my medics and make sure they can properly do their job," she explained. Yang and Sun blinked.

"Ruby, are you saying Doc isn't okay?" Sun asked. Ruby shrugged.

"That's nonsense Ruby!" Yang shouted. "Blake is just fine!"

"Physically yes, there's nothing wrong with her besides her hand right now," Ruby said calmly. "But there are injuries we can't see," she told them."I've seen Blake change since the day I got here, and it hasn't been a good change," she added, Yang shook her head.

"A few days rest and Blakey will be good as new, you'll see," she said. Weiss sighed.

"I actually agree with Ruby on this one," she said. "With what I saw yesterday and this morning, I think she needs more than just a few days rest," she added, looking at Yang. "When was the last time Blake was home to see Ghira and Kali?" she asked her. The blonde thought for a moment.

"I think... two years?" she answered. Weiss sighed.

"That's what I was afraid of," she said. Sun looked at them all confused.

"What?" he asked.

"Blake has always been close with her parents and when she's been away from them for long periods of time and messes up, she starts to doubt herself," Weiss explained. Sun looked down and thought. "That's why I'm going to put in for her to get leave, that way she can relax and calm down. Think things through," Weiss added. Yang sighed.

"Do you really think that'll help her? This is Blake we're talking about. She can't just sit by while everyone here suffers," the blonde haired Sergeant said. Weiss sighed.

"I know that, but I also know Kali won't let her overexert herself until she's healed, so I know Blake will be there for a few weeks at least," she answered.

"You really think Doc will go for this? She'll argue to try and stay," Sun said.

"She'll argue yeah, but as her commanding officer I have the final say once the request goes through," Ruby spoke up. "She'll have to listen or risk being Court Martialed," she added. The other three looked surprised at the young Majors words.

"Ruby... You don't have to go that far," Yang said. Ruby looked at her sister.

"What else can I do Yang? She won't listen either way," she said. Sun and Yang looked down while Weiss got an idea.

"Section 8!" she exclaimed. The others looked at her in confusion.

"What?" Sun asked.

"If she refuses the leave of absence, we report a section 8 on her," the Captain explained. Sun held up his hand.

"Section 8... As in... Mental health discharge?" he asked. Weiss nodded. He blinked and Ruby looked surprised. Yang spit out her water.

"Are you crazy Ice Queen?!" she exclaimed. "Blake would never forgive us if we did that!" Weiss sighed.

"It's better than the dishonorable discharge she would get from a Court Martial," she said. " Which would be worse? An honorable section 8 discharge, or a dishonorable Court Martial discharge," she said. Yang and Sun sighed.

"Weiss is right," Ruby said. "If she doesn't agree to go home for a little bit, Weiss and I will file a section 8 on her," she added. The other three nodded in agreement before Weiss and Ruby went off to put their plan into action.

* * *

 **Well, that's the newest chapter. Depending on how productive I am today I may upload as many chapters as I have written out in my notebook today. Until then, stay awesome!**

 **~FrozenSWLoKfan01**


	4. Chapter 3

**Another Chapter! I have up through chapter 4 written so you'll at least have another chapter this week and this story is going to be around 10-15 chapters give or take. I am also thinking of doing a sequel to this as well as a prequel. Let me know what you want in the poll which you can find on my profile. If you have questions of what they will be on just PM me. Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

 _Chapter 3_

Blake sighed audibly as the plane touched down on the runway of Vale International Airport. She got up and grabbed her carry on bag, making sure to smooth out her white Naval uniform. She looked ahead of her and saw a little kid staring at her and talking excitedly to his mother. The older woman looked at Blake and smiled softly before pulling the little boy along and off the plane. Blake sighed again and made her way off the plane, anxiety started to set in as she walked closer to the main terminal. "Damn it Weiss... Why did you and Ruby need to be commanding officers? You two were already bossy as is..." she muttered.

She approached the terminal doors, looking for the two familiar faces of her parents in the crowd. She looked around, squeaking in surprise when a weight slammed into her side. "Oof!" she heard a deep voice laugh off to her left and looked before smiling slightly. She chuckled and hugged the person buried into her side and looked up at the teary eyed man. "Hey mom, hey dad," she said. Ghira chuckled and put a hand on his daughters shoulder.

"You have no idea how relieved we are now that you're home, especially your mother," he told her. Kali sniffled and pulled away from Blake's side.

"Oh please Ghira, you were the one crying the whole way here," she retorted. Ghira blushed slightly and stuttered, making Blake laugh.

"Relax guys, I missed you too," she said, making the two smile at her. Kali glanced at Blake's hand and frowned slightly but didn't say anything. Ghira noticed his wife's change in demeanor and cleared his throat.

"Why don't we get out of here and go get something to eat?" he suggested. Blake nodded and Kali smiled slightly.

"That sounds wonderful dear, what do you think Blake?" she asked, looking at the woman. Blake gave a tired smile.

"I am so looking forward to a nice home cooked meal from you mom, the stuff at the base sucks. And don't get me started on the MRE's," she said. Ghira chuckled, patting her shoulder.

"You were the one who chose this life Blake," he said. "Many of our friends and family are surprised you actually went through with what you did," he added. Blake sighed as they made their way to baggage claim.

"It hasn't been easy dad, the past six years have been hard," she said, watching for her duffel bag to come along. "So many people have died and I was helpless to save them," she said, grabbing it and putting it across her back. Kali frowned.

"Blake... none of those deaths are your fault," she said, putting a hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "You did everything you could, no one blames you. Not even Neo," she said. Blake's shoulders slumped.

"How's she doing? Yang asked me to check on her," she asked. Ghira smiled.

"Why don't you go over to her place and see her after dinner?" he suggested. Blake nodded and the three of them headed to the car.

* * *

After dinner Blake was walking around in an old ROTC shirt and a pair of Basketball shorts. She kicked a few rocks as she walked, glancing at the many people aslo out and about and gave quick passing greetings. she finally reached the house she was looking for, staring at the name on the mailbox. ' '. She sighed and turned towards the driveway and could smell someone grilling. Taking a deep breath she walked towards the gate and called out. "Roman! You here?!" she heard an excited laugh and heard someone coming towards the gate. A man with orange hair and green eyes came into view.

"Well, if it isn't Kitty Cat!" he said. Blake rolled her eyes.

"I wear a cat costume once to the only Halloween party your daughter just happens to throw and you constantly call me that," she said with a smile. Roman laughed and opened the gate for her.

"It's good to see you Blake, how've you been?" he greeted. Nlake sighed and walked into the yard.

"Honestly. I could be better," she answered him. "Shit hit the fan there and we lost a lot of good soldiers," she said. Roman put a hand on her shoulder.

"You did what you could've to save them kid," he told her. Blake sighed and looked down.

"Everyone keeps saying that but I don't feel that I did everything I could've," she said, looking down at her injured hand. "We lost an 18 year old boy because I couldn't hold onto a stupid piece of metal!" she exclaimed. Roman sighed.

"You're over fighting a war Blake," he reminded her. "You can't save everyone who gets injured while you're out there. Just be grateful that you were able to save people, especially those you saved in the past," he said, gesturing to the lone figure on the swing-set who hadn't noticed them yet. Blake gave a soft smile and walked over to the girl. she stood next to the unoccupied swing.

"Is this swing taken?" she asked. The person jumped slightly and looked up at her. When they recognized who she was the young woman broke into a wide smile and hugged Blake tightly. Blake laughed and hugged back. "It's good to see you too Neo," she said. Neo smiled and made a few hand gestures.

'How is everyone?' she signed. Blake smiled softly.

"They're good. Yang is still at Sun's throat all the time and Ruby's stuck in the middle," she said. "Weiss also recently got stationed on base," she added. Neo blinked in surprise.

'And how is that for you?' she asked, making the black haired medic sigh.

"Honestly? I'm relieved that she's safe, but she's brought up feelings that I'd thought I'd forgotten about," she answered, looking down. She heard Neo giggle very softly.

'You can never forget the person you truly love,' she signed. Blake chuckled.

"I guess you're right, I just don't know how to tell her that I still love her," she said. Neo smiled softly and put a hand on her shoulder.

'Just be you and do whatever comes naturally,' she told her. Blake smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks Neo, I'll let Yang know you say hi when I see her again," she said. Neo giggled and smiled.

'Thank you,' she signed.

* * *

 **Yay! Another chapter! I'll type out chapter 4 and the finish writing chapter 5 and get that typed out. Remember to vote on the Poll that's linked on my profile so I can plan out if I'm doing a sequel or a prequel to this story first! Thanks for the support and stay awesome!**

 **~FrozenSWLoKfan01**


	5. Chapter 4

**Probably the final chapter until sometime next week or after school starts. Like I said, I should be able to update more often this year with my lighter class schedule since I'll have more time to write in my notebooks so hopefully this story will be the one story I'll be able to complete as well as a definite sequel and prequel, and remember. It's up to you guys, the readers, to choose which one I do first in the poll on my profile. Anyway, this is the first flashback chapter of the story! Don't worry, there will be more but enough talk! on with the story!**

* * *

 _Chapter 4_

Weiss sighed as she collapsed onto her cot, It had been a long day of flying supplies in and out of the battle zone for her and barely escaping without a scratch. she looked over at Blake's side of the tent and caught sight of a familiar object. She got up and grabbed it, looking at the metallic object in her had with a small smile. "She still keeps this old thing?" she asked herself, getting lost in a memory.

* * *

 _It was springtime and school had just gotten out for the summer months. A young white haired girl was walking to the park with her younger brother, an annoyed look on her face. "Why am I always stuck with you Whitley?" she asked. The boy shrugged._

 _"Because mother and father are always busy and Winter's training in Texas right now," he said plainly. The girl sighed and rolled her eyes. The park came into view but they were stopped by a voice._

 _"Well, well, well," the red haired boy said. "What do we have here guys?" he asked. Another boy around the girls age chuckled. He had dark eyes and silver hair._

 _"Looks like two Schnees outside of their safe castle," he said. Two other girls were with them, the white haired girl glared at all of them as Whitley hid behind her._

 _"Weiss," he whispered as the four people discussed what they were going to do with them. Weiss looked down at her younger brother. "I'm scared," he said, looking at her with big eyes. Her face softened and she put a hand on his head._

 _"Don't worry Whitley, I won't let anything happen to you," she said, mirroring their older sister who'd once said the same thing to Weiss. The red haired boy chuckled._

 _"How cute, big sister is gonna protect you," he said. "Well, watch as we beat her into the cement," he growled, advancing towards Weiss. He was just about to reach for her when a blur of black slammed into his side. Weiss watched wide eyed as a girl around her age stood up._

 _"Don't you guys have someone else to terrorize?" she asked. the red haired boy growled._

 _"This doesn't concern you Belladonna, now step aside and let us do our business," he said. The girl glared at the boy and pulled out a pocket knife and glared at the other three._

 _"I'm not going to tell you four again," she growled. "Leave. Now," she told them. They all glared back and turned to leave._

 _"We'll be back Blake," the red haired boy said. "You won't be so lucky then," he added as he left. The girl, Blake, rolled her eyes and turned to Weiss and Whitley._

 _"You okay?" she asked. Weiss nodded and let Whitley go over to the park where she could keep an eye on him._

 _"Thank you... Blake, right?" she said. Blake nodded._

 _"And you're Weiss Schnee. We sat next to each other in math this year and you helped me understand the curriculum better," she said. Weiss nodded in recognition._

 _"You were the new kid, that's right," she said. Blake smiled a little as she put her knife away._

 _"Yeah, my mom's a doctor and she got a residency position here in Vale so me and my family moved here from Menagerie," she said. Weiss smiled._

 _"That's cool, so you'll be going to Beacon High School right?" she asked. Blake nodded._

 _"Yep, maybe you can introduce me to those two girls you always hang around with?" she asked. Weiss rolled her eyes._

 _"No one in their right mind would ever want to know the Xiao Long-Rose sisters," she said. Blake chuckled._

 _"Then it sounds like you're not in your right mind Weiss," she said, making the white haired girl blush and glare at her. Blake laughed even more, making Weiss blush more in return._

 _"S-stop laughing!" she yelled_

* * *

Weiss smiled as the memory faded and put the pocket knife back. She sighed as she heard the distinct bickering of Yang and Sun. "Can't I just get five minutes of rest?" she asked herself as she got up. she walked out and up to the wrestling pair and pulled them apart. "Can you two stop?!" she exclaimed.

"She started it!" Sun yelled.

"Did not!" Yang cried. Weiss sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Sun, go on patrol," she said. Sun opened his mouth to argue but Weiss stopped him with a glare. "That wasn't a suggestion," she said. Sun stood up and saluted.

"Yes ma'am!" he said before walking off. Weiss held out her hand for Yang who took it.

"I get that he's dating Ruby and all, but she's 23 years old," the Captain said. "She doesn't need you to protect her that much anymore," she said. Yang sighed.

"I know, but Ruby could do so much better than him," the blonde said. "He's so immature and hardly cares that we're in the middle of a war zone and could die at any moment!" she exclaimed. Weiss sighed.

"Don't you think that maybe that's the kind of guy Ruby wants? The kind of guy she needs?" she asked. Yang tilted her head.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Weiss sighed.

"Think about it," she said. "The field that Ruby chose she sees death on a daily basis and Sun provides the escape she needs from that," she explained. Yang thought for a moment before sighing.

"I guess you're right Weiss," she said. "I just wanted my little sister to still need me like when we were younger," she explained. Weiss put a hand on the blondes shoulder.

"She'll always need you," she said. "You just need to remind her that you're always there for her when she needs you," she told her. Yang smiled.

"Thanks Weiss," she said, giving her friend a hug. Weiss smiled and hugged back.

"No problem," she said. "Now, let's go find that dunce of a sister of yours and get something to eat," she said, making Yang laugh a little.

"Sounds like a plan," she said. The two friends started walking towards the main set of buildings and tents, as they walked Yang looked over at Weiss. "I know the real reason you chose to stay with Blake instead of the other Officers," she said. Weiss looked at her curiously. "You still love her, and you don't like seeing her like this and you want to do everything you can to make sure she's okay," she explained. Weiss sighed.

"You're right, I do still love her," she said. Yang smiled.

"Then tell her that," she said. "Nothing's going to happen if you don't, and you'll regret it if either one of you gets hurt and you don't say anything," she told her friend. Weiss shook her head.

"It's not that simple Yang," she said. "Blake and I can't pick up where we left off, we've both changed too much," she told her. Yang frowned.

"Who said you had to pick up where you left off?" she asked. "You just need to tell her and you can figure it out from there," she told her and started walking again, leaving Weiss standing there in thought.

* * *

 **Yay! Another Chapter done! Remember to vote on the poll and keep looking for updates on this story. I'll be sure to be faster in my updates on this story at least. Until next time!**

 **~FrozenSWLoKfan01**


End file.
